


Fixing What Needs To Be Fixed

by chefmilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Better Than Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, I hope, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Work In Progress, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefmilo/pseuds/chefmilo
Summary: A script style rewrite of how I think the Supernatural finale should have gone, complete with fully canon desitel, fully canon Sam/Eileen, everyone is alive! and getting to say goodbye the right way. This is a work in progress so I will add tags as parts are added.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Fixing What Needs To Be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there readers! This is my first fanfiction that I am posting to ao3 and the first fanfic I’ve posted in quite a long time in general! I sincerely hope you enjoy it and would like to ask you to keep these things in your mind as you read
> 
> -This is a script style piece! I don’t know if that is a common thing on ao3 or in fanfiction in general, but it really felt like the most appropriate way to write this piece so here we are. 
> 
> -Since this is a script piece feel free to use voices in your head or read it aloud to yourself or in a group! 
> 
> -This all takes place after Jack takes Chuck’s powers, becomes the new God and brings the worlds population back. Up until the starting of this piece everything is the same (yes including Cas’s death and Dean not saying anything in response to Cas’s love confession, but don’t worry it will all work out, I promise!).
> 
> -There are also parts that are the same as the finale, but I will specify those moments when they arrive and give a brief overview of them  
> to refresh your memory
> 
> -Enjoy!

SAM

(To Jack)

So... are you coming back to the bunker with us?

DEAN

Of course he is! We’re going to share a bottle of whiskey and celebrate! We deserve that much don’t we?

JACK is smiling sadly and SAM struggling to make eye contact with his brother.

JACK

I’m not coming back home, DEAN.

DEAN

What? Why the hell not?

JACK

I-

Jack cuts himself off and tries again

  
  


There are things that still have to be done, mostly in heaven, but here on Earth too. I cannot let those things go untended.

SAM looks resigned to accept this, but DEAN isn’t even beginning to have it.

DEAN

No. That isn’t it. There is something else, right?

No one answers right away

DEAN

C’mon! We aren’t starting off lying already? Really?!

JACK

DEAN... I figured out what CHUCK’S mistake was in all of this. He wrote himself into the story. If he had just stayed out of it, just hadn’t gotten so involved, none of this would have happened.

DEAN

Bull.

SAM  
DEAN, C’mon, he’s right.

DEAN

No, SAM!

(To JACK)

Look JACK. CHUCK’S mistake wasn’t getting involved. It was interfering.

JACK frowns and then laughs nervously

JACK

You know, even with all of the power and knowledge in the world, you still manage to confuse me.

DEAN

His mistake wasn’t taking part in the story. Hell, it wasn’t even that he started throwing things in our way to make it more interesting, because that’s just what living is. Having things thrown in your way. His mistake was not allowing us to choose how to deal with all of it. He had decided how our story was going to end and there was nothing we could have done to change his mind. He hated us for the thing he gave us. The thing that made us different. Free will.

JACK is looking at all the people around them. He is smiling a little. He knows how right DEAN is.

SAM is smiling because DEAN might finally be starting to understand the world around him just a little bit better.

DEAN doesn't notice either of them.

DEAN

That’s not you man. You know to allow things to happen how they will. You know when to interfere and when to let us make our own decisions, not matter how stupid they are.

JACK and SAM are smiling at each other and SAM scoffs out a laugh.

SAM 

Couldn’t have said it better myself. 

JACK laughs too and there is a moment of pleasant quiet, mixed with the very welcome street noise.

JACK

Well, I do actually need to work on some things up in heaven, but don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.

DEAN

Wait! JACK, one more thing. Um... is... everyone back? Eileen and everyone from the apocalypse world? And... you know... everyone...

JACK tilts his head, scanning the world.

JACK

Yes, just about everyone. You’ll have to give me just a moment though. Someone is being a bit slow on the return.

Before the brothers can ask any questions JACK has disappeared in a blink and is now standing in the inky blackness of THE EMPTY. 

He winces and puts a hand over his ears.

For a moment we hear what JACK hears.

Screaming.

Like every creature in THE EMPTY is wailing all at once. 

MEG  
Hello, nephilim.

JACK turns to see MEG(THE EMPTY) sitting on an ornate black throne.

She is acting normal and confident as always but there is clearly something wrong.

She has dark circles under her eyes and seems to be in pain. 

MEG  
Oh? Not just a nephilim anymore, I see.

JACK

What is that sound?

(He is yelling, almost like he can’t hear himself over the wailing)

MEG

Like I told your angel friend. THE EMPTY is loud. He couldn’t hear it. And now he’s part of it. Seems fitting, seeing as he started it.

JACK  
That’s what I’m here about.

MEG  
Well sorry to break it to you, kid, but you have no power here. GOD left it up to me to control this place and that is what I have done for eternity and I don’t intend to stop just for a lovesick angel and his adopted son.

JACK

I- I’m sorry.

MEG  
You have no reason to be sorry to me, but I’ll take a god groveling to me anyday.

JACK  
I do have a reason to be sorry. It wasn’t CASTIEL who woke you up. It was me.

MEG

(FURIOUS, but quiet)

What?

JACK  
He was the first one to wake, but didn’t you ever wonder what woke him in the first place?

MEG is staring at JACK

JACK

It was me. I called out to him and he answered me. I made THE EMPTY loud.

MEG roars in fury and tries to send forth tendrils to grab JACK, but nothing happens.

She tries again.

Still nothing.

JACK looks sad.

MEG looks afraid.

JACK  
CHUCK lied to you. He, and now I, do have power here. He just never cared enough to use it. 

MEG has tears streaming down her face, a physical manifestation of THE EMPTY’S pain.

MEG

I just want it to be quiet.

JACK

I can give you that.

MEG

Why would you?

JACK

Why wouldn’t I? I know I haven’t been around long, but I’ve learned that balance can be very important. I have no reason to want you gone. I just want my father back. And I have some people who want him back as well.

MEG waves a hand and the screaming echoing through THE EMPTY quiets a tiny bit.

MEG  
There. You have him. Now please. Put me back to sleep.

JACK  
Of course.

We hear THE EMPTY quiet like a switch has been flipped, and MEG melts back into a formless, glistening black figure that soon fades back into the darkness of the rest of THE EMPTY.

All is as it should be. 

In a blink JACK is back standing in front of the boys as though no time has passed, and for them, none has, they merely saw JACK close his eyes, flicker and then return. 

SAM and DEAN are eying him, waiting for something to happen.

JACK  
Just putting something back in order.

SAM

Sooo, everyone is back?  
  


JACK

I think you’ll find that everyone is back where they belong.

And just like that SAM and DEAN are standing in the MAP ROOM of THE BUNKER 

They blink, trying to get their bearings.

From behind them they hear two voices

Eileen

SAM?

CASTIEL

(Simultaneously)

DEAN?

The brothers turn and see CAS and EILEEN standing next to each other looking confused.

DEAN doesn’t hesitate.

He missed his chance once, he won’t do it again.

He runs forward and hugs his angel, cutting off any questions he could have asked.

DEAN holds him tight and waits until CAS grips him back to say it.

DEAN

I love you too

We see CAS’S eyes widen a little and then close, relaxing into DEAN’S touch.

SAM hesitates for a moment. He hadn’t believed he would ever be back here. He smiles weakly

SAM

(Signing)

I thought you were gone

EILEEN smiles back at him

EILEEN  
(Signing)

Never

They embrace as the camera pulls back, showing us both pairs of lovers. 

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well! There is the first part of this adventure! The second part will include conversations between Sam and Eileen, and Dean and Cas, figuring out where they will go from here. I don't have a specific schedule for this beyond just getting it out at some point in the near future.  
> Hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome!


End file.
